Take Me as I Am
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: Santana and Rachel are cousins who've just moved to Lima with Santana's parents. Rachel's intersex and Santana dresses like a guy. They don't want anyone to know their secrets so they keep to themselves but two sisters make them want to come clean. Will Brittany and Quinn's love open them up to try new things or will fear stop them? And will Rachel ever learn Brittany's secret? G!P
1. Chapter 1

So I know I've been missing for a while and haven't been updating as much as I should, but I plan to start once again. I've had a burst of inspiration and my newest love is for Pieberry, Brittberry or whatever you call them, so here's my new story. I do also promise to return to my Quinntana readers. Also, if you do not like intersexual stories, I implore you not to read this. No nasty comments are wanted.

Pairings: Eventual Brittany/Rachel Eventual Santana/Quinn along with possible others but Quinntana and Pieberry will not change.

AU characters. Brittany isn't stupid, but she's still just as smart. Rachel still talks long sentences, but she's not a know-it-all. Quinn's more like she was when she was a punk but without the pink hair, piercings and things. She just really has a naughty mouth.

Summary: Santana and Rachel are cousins who've just moved to Lima with Santana's parents. Rachel's intersex and Santana dresses like a guy and they don't want anyone to know their secrets, so they keep to themselves, but two sisters make them want to come clean. Will Brittany and Quinn's love open them up to try new things or will fear freeze them? And will Rachel ever learn Brittany's secret as well?

_**On to the show:**_

Lima, Ohio. The hell-hole outside of Cincinnati, Rachel mused as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She wasn't happy. Being uprooted from your home and tossed into another state all together would do that to a person.

Her parents had sent her to live with her Uncle Leroy and Uncle Diego a few years ago and now with Leroy's new job, she and her cousin Santana were being dragged from sunny California to dreadful Lima.

_I wonder how long it will take before I become the school freak? _Rachel wondered bitterly, staring out the window.

"You okay?" Santana asked from beside her, tugging her away from the thoughts inside her mind.

Santana was the best cousin Rachel could have asked for. She treated - and loved - her like a sister, even though she was sort of different.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied with a fake smile which Santana easily saw through.

"Bull," Santana snorted knowingly.

Rachel said nothing in return; she just watched the city zoom past her until they reached a nice house on the street before Lima Heights Adjacent. They just managed to find a house that wasn't in the ghetto.

"Welcome home, girls," Diego announced, his voice full of childlike glee.

Diego always loved the idea of designing homes and now he had the opportunity.

"Papi," Santana said exasperated, "Home is in California - not here." She turned up her nose.

Leroy sighed before shutting off the car. "San, I know this is hard, but you need to accept we aren't going back to California anytime soon. I really think you'll like this place if you'd just give it a chance."

"Maybe," Santana grumbled, throwing open her door and hopping out to get a look around.

Diego turned in his seat to glance at Rachel, who hadn't said a word. "Rachel, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes, Papi," Rachel replied stoically before following in her cousin's example and leaving the car.

Rachel, after her parents dropped her off with her uncles, wasn't sure why, but she knew her parents were never coming back for her. She had accepted her...unusual appendage but they apparently couldn't. So with a great deal of thought, decided to start referring to Leroy and Diego as her dads instead of uncles, because they accepted her more than her parents ever had and they couldn't have been happier.

Diego barely spared his husband a look and yet he still knew what Leroy was thinking. "This was for the best, honey."

"I'm glad you think so." Leroy shook his head in distress. "Rachel isn't ready for this, Diego. It's one thing her parents abandoned her, but it's another thing to be half way across the country from them...knowing they'll never come take her back."

Diego patted Leroy's hand comfortingly. He didn't know what to say, so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Rachel stalked around the outer edges of the house, getting a feel for her new surroundings.

"Whatdya think?" Santana asked, walking over and throwing her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

The smaller brunette shrugged. She wasn't quite sure to make of the house yet, I mean, she hadn't been there long.

"I think it's kind of nice," Santana admitted, "It could be a lot worse."

Santana was right. It could be worse.

Across town in Lima Heights Adjacent, Quinn Fabray sat on her doorstep, a blank expression on her face while her parents yelled at her little sister Melissa. She'd been caught making out with her boyfriend behind the middle school bleachers and they were _not _amused.

"They sure do know how to wake up the whole neighborhood," Brittany said as she stepped out of their house. She took a seat next to Quinn and watched the neighbors' cars drive by.

Quinn chuckled. "You ready for school tomorrow?"

"Hell no," Brittany replied, giggling softly.

Quinn shook her head and bumped shoulders with Brittany. She loved her twin sister. They weren't identical, but everyone knew how close the Fabray siblings were. Their little sister Melissa was jealous of how she never fully fit into their little bubble and she acted out to get their attention, but it never did any good. She'd never understand how close they were and why.

Quinn glanced at Brittany and noticed how her expression changed from decently happy to disgusted.

"Hey, Quinn," someone said and she shuddered.

Noah Puckerman, Puck as his friends and football teammates referred to him as, stood in front of her with his usual swagger.

"What do you want, Fuckerman?" Quinn hissed. She turned and glared daggers at him.

"Geez, Q, you wound me," he pouted, touching over his heart. "You busy tonight?"

"Yes, and every other night until the day you die," Quinn quickly replied.

Puck shook his head. "What the hell did I do to you that makes you hate me so much?"

"You're you. I don't need to have a reason to hate you."

Puck sighed before walking away. He didn't understand Quinn's hatred for him, but he wasn't going to push it.

"God, I hate guys like him," Brittany said as he walked off.

"Yeah," Quinn sighed wistfully, "I wish I could find a gentleman who's a major badass."

Brittany shook her head and laughed. "Q, that's probably never going to happen. I mean, it's likely I'll never even find a nice girl that'll love someone like me, let alone you find a gentle badass."

Quinn reached out and stroked her sister's arm lovingly. "Britt, anyone would be lucky to have you."

Brittany pulled up the bottom of her shirt, showing off her 5-inch scar that ran along her ribs. "Sure."

Smiling sadly, Quinn wrapped her arms around Brittany. It was going to take a while for Brittany to see how truly beautiful she was. She just hoped the right person came along to show her sister before she gave up on herself.

_So, this is the beginning of my story. If you'd like, drop me a comment and tell me what you think. I'm open to any ideas and suggestions so send me a PM. Also, any idea on what you think should be Brittany's secret and why she has that scar? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you guys are amazing! 61 followers, 17 favorites and 11 reviews? That's awesome. I love you guys. So a few people have been asking if Santana has a penis as well? Well, at first I wasn't considering it, but I've had some time to read what everyone wants and thinks, so I guess she will.

floydist: Fangirling is perfectly alright, haha. Go ahead and fangirl all you want.

Ryoko05: She just might ;)

_**On to the show:**_

The next day, Rachel stood in front of her mirror and stared at her body with distaste. Her stomach was flat, something all girl's wanted, and she had those soulful eyes girls got lost in and she knew that it was an attractive trait, but she hated it. She wanted to keep people away, not invite them into her life.

She glanced down at the bulge that made itself known in her boxers. Most guys would have loved having the size and girth she did. 8-inches, 10 when hard, and thick as hell. It was incredibly hard to hide.

Rachel sighed and made her way over to her dresser. She didn't purposefully hide it. It hurt too much to try anymore, so she just kept to loose-fitting jeans that gave enough room to hide her appendage and a white shirt with a rose and dagger on the front.

"You ready to go?" Leroy asked through the door.

"In a sec, Dad," she replied before kicking on her Air Jordans.

She had just finished lacing the right shoe when Santana strolled in. Rachel studied the Latina before nodding appreciatively.

"How do I look?" Santana inquired, slowly turning in place.

Rachel had to admit, when Santana dressed like a guy, she was kind of hot. She wasn't thinking it in a creepy way, just in a honest way.

"You look cute."

Santana wore a gray t-shirt with a black button-up vest and gray, sort of loose, but not too lose, jeans along with a pair of black and gray Vans. Her long, brown hair was tucked up beneath a gray beanie, successfully making her look more male than feminine.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Santana said, giving Rachel a once over. "You ready to go?"

Rachel nodded and the pair walked out of Rachel's bedroom. They stopped in the kitchen where Diego was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, girls," he greeted, looking up at them with a wide smile. "Are you two ready?"

Santana nodded while Rachel searched the cabinets for something to eat. She moved to the fridge and found the lone apple stashed in the back.

They hadn't gotten everything unpacked and of course their food supplies were scarce, but Diego was planning to shop while the girls were in school.

"After school, you two and Daddy are going out to get a surprise."

Santana perked up and Rachel stopped chewing on her apple to watch Diego with interest.

"What's the surprise?" Santana demanded.

Diego shook his head. "I can't tell you. That's the point of a _surprise._"

Santana pouted. Diego shook his head, laughing, and stood up before ushering the two girls out of the kitchen. "Come on, girls, I'm taking you to school while Daddy gets ready for work."

Santana pouted all the way out of the house. She really wanted to know the surprise.

"William McKinley High School," Rachel read aloud. "That's a weird name for a school. I almost expected something cooler." Santana nodded in agreement.

"Girls," Diego chided playfully, "Be nice."

"Well, you can't expect us to _not_ make fun of this place. It's kind of a joke," Santana retorted as the car rolled into a parking spot. The cousins were not impressed.

Cars of all kinds were littering the lot, but they weren't the nicest. Nothing like what people drove in California. There were girls and guys walking in, but none of them caught the cousins' attention.

"Papi, do we really have to go to school here? This place looks...dead," Rachel commented.

"It's small," Diego said, "It might be good for you two."

"Gives people more of a reason to single us out," Santana muttered quietly.

Rachel pushed open her door and stepped out, breathing in deeply. She missed the smell of the beach and the salt water.

"Come on," Santana said gruffly and linked arms with Rachel.

Diego and the two girls walked into the school. Santana ignored the curious looks while Rachel shot them dirty looks. She hated being the center of attention.

The trio walked into the office. The secretary, Barbara, was sitting at her desk typing away.

"Good morning," Diego greeted.

Barbara glanced up from her screen and her mouth dropped. Diego may have been incredibly gay, but he looked like he should be on a runway, not in Hell-Hole, Ohio.

"Y-yes? How may I help you?"

"I'm Diego Lopez. I'm here to enroll my son and niece."

"H-have you already filed the proper paperwork?" she inquired. She was clearly mesmerized by Diego's soft voice.

"Oh, of course," he replied, "I just needed to know if there was anything else needed of me."

"What are the names?" Barbara asked, returning her attention to the computer screen.

"Rachel Barbra Berry and Santana Diabla Lopez," Rachel spouted helpfully.

Barbara's face paled out. She'd never known anyone to have a middle name that meant devil and the way Santana's face scrunched up was slightly frightening.

"Okay, then," she said carefully before typing the names into the system. There was a rumble and two papers began printing from the printer across the room. "Those are your schedules and as requested, you two have a majority of the classes together."

Rachel and Santana shared a look. They were used to being together almost all the time anymore. Diego and Leroy worried about Santana's temper and Rachel's semi-anti-socialness, so they tried desperately not to separate them in hopes of keeping everything safe and not raise any problems.

Barbara stood from her desk and made her way over to the printer and took the papers, handing them to each girl as she passed.

_Algebra 2, 2. English 3, 5. US History, 6. Biology 2, _and _Lunch_ were the shared things between the two girls while Rachel was stuck with _3_. _Psychology _and _4._ _Health Science _while Santana had _3_. _Gym _and _4_. _French 1._

Rachel smiled gratefully. She was only going to be on her own for two classes.

"You ready to get out of here and go find our classes?" Santana asked, her voice slipping into a husky guy-like tone.

The smaller brunette nodded and the pair walked out into the throngs of students crowding the halls.

"Geez, this place is small," Santana commented quietly, taking in the people around her.

A group of jocks strolled past, giving Rachel an eye-up. A big football player - big and beefy - came up to her, but she walked away with Santana trailing behind her.

"Hey!" he called, but she ignored him and continued on.

The pair stopped in front of the Algebra 2 room when they noticed them. Two beautiful blondes.

"Wow," Rachel breathed.

The taller blonde was sexy. Her legs were a mile long - at least in Rachel's eyes. Her red and white cheerleading outfit rose high on her thighs, showing off just enough to make Rachel's pants feel a little uncomfortable.

Santana couldn't keep her eyes off the little blonde next to the cheerleader. She was wearing a white babydoll dress that was modest, but beautiful. Santana's heart began to beat faster and she swallowed hard.

They walked away and Rachel turned to look at Santana.

"That tall one was hot," she said quietly.

Santana nodded in agreement, her mouth dry. "I'd love to get to know that shorter one, though."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It probably won't happen," she said bitterly.

Santana bowed her head and the duo walked into class. She knew Rachel was right, but there was still slight hope in her stomach. Maybe Rachel was wrong...Maybe.

_So this was kind of a filler chapter to set the story. Things will begin to get interesting the next chapter, which will also be following Quinn and Brittany. And maaaaaybe Santana will be right. ;) who knows? REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE. _


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys are amazing! I will try to update as often as possible and I'll try to make the chapters longer but I can't make any promises._

Ryoko05: Thank you for your help. I'm glad you think I've shown the characters well. Also, I loved how long the review was, haha, I'm not used to them being that long.

maximus: I'll try to get them longer.

PraiseFortheFallen: I'm glad you think so.

miau1690: It'll be something ;)

To the rest of those who reviewed: THANK YOU!

_**On to the show:**_

Brittany was exhausted. Sue Sylvester, the demonic Cheerios coach, had been running the girls rampant all morning. She had run Brittany almost a mile before letting the girls go, but not before calling them a bunch of pathetic, crying, whining dogs. That was the nicest thing she'd ever actually said to them.

"You look tired," Quinn commented as Brittany walked up to their side-by-side lockers.

"Of course I am," Brittany snapped, but quickly regretted it, "Sorry, Q. Sylvester's been up our butts all morning. I mean, there's still three weeks until regionals, but she's still going nuts."

"I'm so glad I didn't join the Cheerios," Quinn replied, opening her locker door.

"You should be," Brittany griped, "But I do enjoy getting to dance."

Quinn smiled sympathetically and patted Brittany's arm. "That sucks."

Brittany shrugged. She loved the feel of all eyes on hers, but she couldn't stand how Sue treated them. She'd been considering quitting for a few weeks, but she wasn't sure what she'd do with all her free time.

"Hello, sexy," David Karofsky, a football player from McKinley's losing team, greeted as he leaned against the locker next to Quinn's. "You're looking hot today."

Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance. She searched through the stacks of books lining the walls of the locker.

"So," David drawled, sliding a little closer to Quinn, "I was thinkin'..."

"Wait, you managed to do that without setting your head on fire?" Brittany butted in, sharing a smirk with Quinn.

"Anyways," he growled, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in going to dinner with me tonight?"

"No."

David's face fell quickly. He wasn't expecting to be shot down so fast.

"No?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?" he asked indignantly.

"I don't like you," she replied before slamming the locker door closed.

Brittany and Quinn walked away from David, leaving him confused and pissed. No one _ever_ turned him down. All the girls liked him.

"Dude, come on," Azimio Adams, David's best friend, said as he tugged on David's arm.

"No!" David shouted, yanking his arm away. He stalked after Quinn and Brittany. Azimio followed close behind.

Quinn walked into her Algebra 2 class with Brittany close behind. The two blondes only shared two classes, but they didn't mind. It just made it easier for them to tell the other what'd be happening in class.

The pair looked around the room. Quinn felt her jaw go slack.

In the back of the room sat two people Quinn had never seen before. One was a girl that Brittany couldn't seem to drag her eyes away from, but she only had eyes for the handsome guy sitting to the girl's left.

He was gorgeous and a little mysterious. His expression was blank, but there was something Quinn just couldn't put her finger on about him.

Brittany, on the other hand, was amazed by the small brunette next to the guy. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair flowed around her face. Her eyes were the softest brown Brittany had ever seen and it made Brittany's heart flutter.

"Quinn!" David snarled angrily, "You walked away from me!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes..." she replied slowly.

"You've been a tease since the beginning of the year. You owe me a date!" He stomped over to Quinn and got in her face.

"I don't owe you anything," she retorted calmly.

Brittany got close and shoved David, but it did no good. He didn't move an inch.

"Stay out of this," he hissed at the taller blonde.

"Leave me alone, David. I've never wanted anything to do with you, so why the hell would I want to go out with you?"

David glared at Quinn and she could feel his breath slapping across her face. "Just one night, Fabray."

"I think the lady said leave her alone," the guy from the back of the room cut in as he stood up and everyone stopped to stare at him. "So leave her alone."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Santana wasn't sure what she was about to do, but she knew she had to do something. The blonde she'd seen in the hall - and was looking at right now - made her heart beat in a strange way and she wasn't about to let some stupid jock rough up the prettiest girl she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Excuse me?" the jock snarled, "I wasn't fucking talking to you."

"If a woman says leave her alone, then you obey her wishes," Santana said, keeping her voice cold and unwavering. "So get out of here."

The jock behind the idiot in front of the blonde was the same one that tried to hit on Rachel. He was walking towards them with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Hey, babe," he said to Rachel, "You might wanna tell your friend if he doesn't stay out of this, he's gonna get his ass kicked."

Rachel snorted before sharing a look with Santana. "I'd be more worried what he'll do to you."

The jock growled. "You do realize I'm a..."

Santana reached forward and grasped the back of the jocks head. She slammed his head down against the desk, making it bang loudly.

"Damn," he groaned, falling backward onto the floor.

Santana stalked to the front of the room and gently moved the two blondes away from the jock. "I suggest you leave." She was furious, but she held back. "Do I make myself clear."

"Alright, fine," the other jock relented as he backed away, but his expression was snake-like. "But let me make something clear to you. I will get you back for this." He stepped forward again and bumped chests with Santana, "You're new here. No one cares about you here. No one can protect you from the slushies."

Santana's brows furrowed together, but the two jocks were out of the room before she could comprehend what he was referring to.

She twisted around. "Are you okay?"

"We could have handled that," the taller girl said bitchily, but the shorter one shot her a evil look.

"Ignore my sister," she said before extending her hand, "I'm Quinn."

Santana's eyes softened and she smiled for the first time all morning. "Santana." She looked back at Rachel. "And that's my cousin Rachel."

Quinn waved at Rachel, who smiled faintly in return. "Well," she returned her attention to the Latina, "Thank you for getting David and Azimio out of here."

"Not a problem," Santana nodded.

The taller blonde tugged on Quinn's arm and dragged her over to a desk in the front of the room. The pair sat down.

Santana opened her mouth as she tried to think of something to say, but the door opened and a good portion of people sauntered in, so she walked back to her seat.

"Nice job," Rachel commented quietly.

Santana shrugged. At least she got the blonde's name.

_Quinn._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Brittany shook her head at Quinn. "Really, Quinn?"

"What's the big problem?" Quinn asked, frustrated with her sister. "I mean, he was just helping."

Brittany sighed. "Quinn, I love you, but you have terrible taste in guys. If you'd looked at him any longer, you'd have been putty in his hands."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You have no faith in me at all, do you? He was just being a nice guy."

"Santana sounds like a girl name," Brittany grumbled.

Quinn laughed, but cut herself off as the teacher walked in with all of her stuff. She turned to look, only to notice Santana walking up to the teacher with his paper and something felt like it dropped into the pit of her stomach. There was just something about him... She shook her head. Maybe Brittany was right after all and that wouldn't be a good thing.

_So, here's the newest chapter. I know it's short and kind of quickly thrown together, but I'll explain why it happened throughout the story. Also, I should warn: THERE WILL BE QUITE A BIT OF DRAMA IN THIS STORY! Anyways, REVIEW! It would make me happy. _


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter. Quick statement: Santana is a girl. She'll not change to a boy - she is a girl. Also, Santana doesn't want anyone knowing she's a girl, so everyone thinks she is a boy. Rachel refers to her as a boy so that no one suspects anything. SHE IS A GIRL. So... And she didn't cut her hair because... Well, it'll be explained later. And, our two girls started about a month into the school year.

On to the show:

After class, Santana and Rachel walked to their lockers with their new books in arm.

"You sure know how to make an impression," Rachel said quietly, glancing around as they walked. She was very skittish and she was honest about it. She was always worried someone would notice she wasn't normal and use it against her.

Santana chuckled. "Well, I am impressive." She stopped at her locker and opened it, tossing her book in carelessly.

"Well, hello," someone to Rachel's left greeted cockily. He was tall, lanky, and dressed in a football uniform. He had a boyish face and his hair was wavy and brown.

"I'm not interested," Rachel said, barely sparing him a look.

The guy raised his hands up and backtracked, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to come on to you. That came wrong."

Rachel turned to look at him, studying him like he was an interesting book. "It's alright," she gave him a timid smile, "I'm Rachel."

His grin brightened his face and he extended his hand, "I'm Finn...Finn Hudson."

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel took his hand and shook it before returning her attention to the locker. She closed it gently.

"So, where are you guys from?" Finn inquired. Everyone in school had heard about the new girl and guy. In a town like Lima, it was bound to be big news.

"California," Santana replied gruffly.

Finn stared at Santana in surprise. He wasn't actually expecting Santana to say anything to him. She was staring at him like he was a fungus she wanted to set on fire.

"Oh, are you guys like brother and sister or something?"

"Cousins," said Rachel as she looked around.

"That's cool." Finn bobbed his head up and down like a bobble head doll. "What've you two got next?"

"English 3."

Finn's smile grew wider. "Awesome, so do I. Can I walk you to class?" he asked Rachel.

"We're both in that class," Santana growled.

Finn raised his hands up defensively. "I-I didn't mean anything by that."

"Yeah, it'd be cool if you could walk us. I don't really know where anything is."

Finn offered his arm. Rachel didn't take it, but that didn't perturb him. He was just happy Rachel hadn't set her cousin on him.

"What's it like in California?" Finn wondered as they started walking. "I've never been outside of Cincinnati."

"It's pretty cool," Rachel said. "There's a lot of sun." She laughed.

"I wish it was like that here," Finn said wistfully, "I bet the ocean's awesome."

"It is," Santana cut in. She didn't trust the football player, but it would help to have someone in their corner in a new place. "The water's really warm."

"It tastes terrible if you swallow it though." Rachel smiled at Finn. He seemed nice enough and if she had actually been attracted to guys, he wouldn't have been too bad to look at.

The trio walked up to a door and Finn stopped. "This is English 3 with Mrs. Hancock. She's kind of strict."

Rachel nodded while Santana just stared at the door.

Finn cleared his throat and continued, "If you don't bother her, she'll eat you two up."

Santana laughed quietly.

"Since Mrs. Hancock has a seating chart, we probably aren't gonna sit together." He touched Rachel's shoulder, but she jumped back in surprise. He apologized as Santana started glowering at him, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you two if there's anything you might need, just come find me in the halls or something. I'll help ya out."

Finn strolled into class after shooting Rachel and Santana a nervous smile.

"You okay?" Santana asked softly, touching Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah, he just surprised me," Rachel chuckled.

Santana patted her shoulder. Having Finn around wouldn't be so bad after all.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Brittany slammed her books down onto her desk. The room was nearly full and she was glad to be away from those two new kids. She didn't trust the taller guy and the feeling she got when she saw the smaller girl, Rachel, made her have butterflies in her stomach. Something wasn't right about them.

The classroom door opened quietly and Finn walked in...along with the two new kids.

"Fuck," Brittany cursed under her breath. I just can't get away from them.

She watched as Finn patted Rachel's shoulder before walking over to his chair and her shoulders subconsciously dropped.

Of course she'd go for the stupid jock. Brittany had no problems with Finn, but she had a major problem with the jealousy building up in her chest. The girl wasn't even hers!

"Alright, Ms. Berry, you may go sit behind Ms. Fabray, while Mr. Lopez can sit next to Mr. Hudson, seeing as he seems to already know him."

"But..." Kurt Hummel, one of the few out students in the school, sputtered. Everyone knew he had a crush on Finn, but no one ever mentioned it.

Mrs. Hancock shook her head. "Kurt, please move behind Jacob."

Kurt shuddered, but did as requested.

Brittany's head banged against her desk. Her day just wasn't getting any better.

"Brittany, would you please catch Rachel up on what she needs to know."

The cheerleader groaned, but Mrs. Hancock ignored her.

Rachel carefully made her way over to Brittany and slowly sat down, staring at the back of Brittany's head. "Hi?"

Brittany's head flew up and Rachel flinched back in surprise. She wasn't sure why the blonde was so upset, but she didn't want to upset her more. The blonde turned to look at her...and froze. The moment she locked eyes with the little brunette, she was done.

"Hi..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

So, here's the latest chapter. Finn and Rachel's friendship is going to be a main part of the story, so... If you don't like that, I'm sorry. REVIEW! Also, the next chapter will be longer, I promise.


End file.
